


Sherlock - Drabble II

by thayln



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayln/pseuds/thayln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm apparently haunted by parallels.</p>
<p>Originally posted to LJ 1/21/14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock - Drabble II

John found it stuffed between cushions in the waiting room and put it in his pocket without thinking. His restless fingers kept finding it as he waited for Mary to get there, waited to know if Sherlock would…

It kept him company for hours, but was all but forgotten in the rush of good news and then new worry. He almost tossed it when he reached into his pocket for a pen to fill out the re-admittance paperwork, but it had somehow achieved the status of talisman, and he needed luck.

John tucked the table-tennis ball back in his pocket.


End file.
